PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will provide oversight to all administrative components of the proposal, including all activities related to budgets and the day to day management of this grant. It will oversee the expenses in each project and core to ensure that these stay within budget and follow NIH/NIEHS regulations. It will also provide quality assurance for the program, including assessment of results of early critical milestones in the timelines of each project. Its other major function is to communicate with the NIEHS, and we will arrange for all the PIs to attend the annual meeting and prepare all the reports required by the External Advisory Committee and/or requested by Administrative Staff. Dr. Carl White, as PI and leader of the Administrative Core, will interact on a regular basis with the other Project PIs and Administrative Coordinator to discuss matters regarding the program, including upcoming CounterACT meetings, progress reports, interactive meetings with collaborators, meetings of the Internal (IAC) and External Advisory Committees (EAC), implementation of any new directives/mandates from NIH program staff, development of new scientific initiatives within the program as a result of IAC and or EAC recommendations, preparation of responses to EAC recommendations, monitoring of the program's CounterACT website, and monitoring the training and progress of sponsored pre-doctoral, postdoctoral, and junior faculty involved in the program in Denver and at collaborating sites. The Core will hold regular meetings of the project PIs and their trainees to discuss scientific progress. It will also coordinate and facilitate the interaction of the program manager, biostatisticians, and regulatory consultant with members of the project teams as appropriate. The Core will assist all members of the team in their preparation of presentations and posters for the annual CounterACT meeting and all regional and national scientific meetings where CounterACT program findings will be presented. Finally, the Core will oversee industry interactions of the program, including regular review of agents showing potential for rescue of injury due to the toxins being studied herein. Dr. White will interact with industry partners to ensure continued progress toward development of products after they have left the pre-clinical arena of the proof-of-principle studies routinely included in the CounterACT program.